Dark
by penscape
Summary: Three years after his defeat, Loki is stuck in Midgard and alone once more. Little did he know that a young woman was about to change that but who was she exactly? Loki/OC post-avengers
1. Meeting Eyes

**AN**:** This is my first time writing a story like this and I'm hoping that it doesn't suck so much 'cause I'm not really that much good. Anyway, I really fell for Loki when I saw him in Thor and then the Avengers movies and I really wanted to write something about him 'cause I think he was just a misunderstood and damaged guy. I know it's kinda late to do so yeah. Please review and leave comments and suggestions to help me improve. I'd really appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think about this first chapter.**

**Dark**

The cool breeze blew over him as he stared at the dark blanket of glittery stars above him. He was alone, just as he always was. He sat on the park bench near the pond, constantly shifting his head up and down to look up at the stars or at his reflection mirrored by the strangely, glistening muddy water. He would often spend his nights like this, thinking, contemplating over everything that has happened to him so far.

It had been a while since his encounter with the Midgardian superhero group called the Avengers, three years to be exact, and had to cope with the mediocrity of life in the mortal realm. Still, he couldn't complain. It was either this or the cold cell of Asgard's underground prison. Escaping from the grips of his once adoptive brother, Thor, proved to be easier than he thought. Much easier, he considered, that he thought that maybe the thunderer had wanted to help him escape and avoid all the possible cruel punishments waiting for him in Asgard. He shook his head and pushed the thought aside. He couldn't be weak, he thought. Encouraging such ideas was not going to help him. After all, he now had to live the life of someone on the run. True, the humans had simply forgotten about the mayhem he caused years ago but he knew better than to underestimate the power of Midgard's local forces. Not that he considered them to be much of a threat. Just that he couldn't afford to fight powered up super humans at the moment since he was still trying to build his strength and improve his magic. This time though, he was going to think things through more clearly and make sure that his plans would be fool-proof.

His ability to conceal himself from the plain vision of the Midgardians helped him to go around the realm undetected by S.H.I.E.L.D. and any of the other Midgardian goverment groups. He travelled a lot and avoided staying for too long in the busy cities where he knew the autorities would be watching. He learned that the surveillance cameras scattered everywhere in the cities and towns would help government agencies track him so he would cast a spell on each and make himself look differently in every surveillance video recorded by the camera. This trick proved to be very useful to him and has so far, worked effectively in keeping S.H.I.E.L.D. off his back. Three years of hiding now led him back to New York City.

While he sat there, he vividly remembered how he had caused incredible damage and widespread panic at the Big Apple. He regretted how close he had come to succeeding and still failed. It angered and frustrated him to no end that he had let that vile green monster beat him up and cause his defeat. He imagined how fun and exciting it would be for him to rip apart the Hulk's limbs and kill the rage monster slowly in the most horrific ways possible.

How the pathetic mortals had easily forgotten the disaster he brought puzzled him but spending the past few years in their realm had allowed the God of Mischief to understand the Midgardians better. He inferred that the mortals simply had volatile interests. They would make a big fuss over something widely publicized, even over the trivial and remotely cataclysmic events, but would lose interest over time until they just didn't care about it anymore and would eventually move on to some other pathetic issue.

Now here he was, stuck in one of the lowliest realms of all. He didn't have much difficulty adapting since he was very skilful and clever. It also helped him that Thor reported him dead years ago. The report soon made its way to the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the members of the Avengers who celebrated at the news of his death. Conveniently for him, no one had the reason to think otherwise since the God of Thunder wasn't much of a liar; in fact, he couldn't recall of an instance where Thor had actually lied. _"Then it would've been his first,"_ he mused. He wasn't exactly sure if the man he once called bother actually intended to help him escape but it would've been foolish for him to do that since the thunderer knew well of the evil Loki was capable of. Nonetheless, he was completely sure that the Asgardian prince knew he was still alive.

Around him played the soft noises of the night. The few lamp-posts scattered in the park gave off a kind of soothing light which he found oddly comforting. He dropped his spell since he considered it a waste of effort to keep being invisible when there isn't anyone around. He was currently dressed in Midgardian clothes; he wore a black trench coat over his dark green polo shirt and black denim jeans and a pair of dark leather shoes. He admitted that the common mortals' clothing were quite comfortable although they weren't made to protect from strong attacks.

He stayed there for a few more hours. The night sky wasn't as impressive compared to the one back in Asgard, especially because the city lights made it a little harder to see the twinkling stars. Still, it enticed him to continue thinking. He was so lost in deep thoughts that he lost track of time. Suddely, he heard the rustling of distant leaves lying on the ground and he was back to reality. He dug his hand into one of his pockets and gripped the end of a short switchblade he had. Sure, he could apprehend whoever it was, if there was even anyone out there, with magic but he wasn't going to take any chances. He had learned well from his past experiences and wasn't going to let his guard down easily.

A figure walked toward him from a far and he prepared for an attack. The mystery person stopped when he was a few feet away from the bench he was sitting on. He realized that the person probably didn't notice him earlier and was surprised to find a man alone in the park late at night. The person started walking toward him again and he realized that it was a woman. She was young and thin and she wore a black hoodie over a purple tank top, black jeans and violet sneakers. She approached him hesitantly and stopped in front of him. After taking a good look at his face, she forced out a smile and sat down at the other end of the bench. Loki furrowed his brows and asked her coldly, "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

**AN: So how was it? Hope it didn't bore the crap out of you. If it did, please tell me why and leave a comment. Thanks!**


	2. Unusual Savior

**AN: Okay, I know the first chapter didn't have much to offer but I promise things will start to pick up the pace here. If it bores the crap out of you and sucks like hell, please please leave a review so I'll know how and where to improve. Little warning, the end part of the chapter may be a little unsettling if you're too sensitive. Don't worry it wasn't very graphic. I suck at describing so I don't think it'll mentally scar anyone.**

* * *

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" he asked, annoyance seeping out of each word.

"Sitting down," she replied nonchalantly, "if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course I don't mind. Please do sit," he shot back sarcastically, stressing every word.

He let out an annoyed sigh and stood up. He let go of the switchblade he hid in his pocket after assessing that she was just another Midgardian and obviously no threat to him.

"Hey!" she yelled at him but didn't turn his head, instead, he continued walking away.

"Hey!" she yelled again and ran after him. She pulled him by his shoulder and held his arm as hard as she could, prompting him to finally face her.

"What?" he raised his voice in irritation.

He looked down at her and stared into her bright purple eyes. She felt the unnerving sensation that his icy glare bore deep into her skull. He was about a foot taller and she feared that she might have just annoyed a very tall and potentially very dangerous man.

She looked away and brought her head dwon in shame.

"Look," she said meekly, "I'm sorry, okay? I- I just didn't want to be alone. Everything is crappy back home. I needed to get away for a while."

"How does this concern me?" he said indifferently.

"It doesn't. I know it doesn't but you seem like a lonely guy. I mean, I think you're a lonely guy. I was surprised when I saw you sitting there and I thought you were some crazy person but when I looked at you earlier, you looked pretty decent."

She looked up at him to see his reaction and saw that his face was still stoic. She knew she wasn't buying any of it but hey, why would he? He just met her and she was already opening up to him. She must have been creeping him out, she thought. She gave up and turned away.

"Go ahead. Just- just leave. Leave like everyone does," she said in a shaky voice.

"Don't mind if I do," he muttered under his breath.

She walked back to the bench trying to fight back her tears. He stood there for a moment and walked away.

* * *

The walk back to his condominium unit was boring but he found it fortunate that no annoying strangers came up to him while he was making plans on world domination. Just to be sure, he cast a spell again to make him invisible.

"If I hadn't brought the spell down in the first place, she wouldn't have seen me. She's pathetic really, like all these other mortals," he thought, "Probably crazy even. At the very least, she was too naive and trusting."

_"Or just desperately in need of a friend,_" said the tiny voice of conscience in his head.

He laughed at the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind. He rarely ever listened to his conscience and when he did, he would merely laugh at its notions.

When he had reached his unit, he removed his coat and his shoes and went to bought the unit two weeks ago when he had finally gotten tired of all the hotel rooms and he decided that it was time to start putting his plans in motion. He payed for it with the money he conjured using his magic and had the furniture and appliances in over the next few days. It wasn't as grand as his room back in Asgard but it did match his exquisite tastes to some extent.

Loki shifted on his bed and tried hard to fall asleep but to no avail. Every time he closed his eyes, he remembered the woman he met earlier. He saw something in her eyes that he found alluring. It was odd for a Midgardian to have eyes like hers. Purple was practically an impossible eye color. It was even stranger that they looked completely real and natural. The image of her face haunted his thoughts and made him think that maybe he shouldn't have turned her down after all.

She was very attractive and she was a rare beauty even by Asgard's standards. Like him, she had raven black hair. It was long and tied in a loose ponytail with only a few strands framing the sides of her face. She had full lips and her eyes shone like moonlight. And although she tried to hide it earlier and he tried to convince himself otherwise, he saw the loneliness on her face and he could have sworn he saw anger and frustration glinting deep within her eyes.

He couldn't sleep and he couldn't stop thinking of her so he decided to take a stroll around the city to get her off his mind.

* * *

It was already past midnight when he headed back. On the way, he passed by the park, secretly wishing he'd see her again. He scoffed at himself for such a human weakness. _"The God of Mischief should never fall for someone as lowly as human mortal. That is simply... preposterous," _ he thought.

The night breeze was much cooler now and the city was much more quiet. Loki had gotten used to being lonely after all, that was how he was all his life. He used to find comfort in the thought that his family was always there to support and love him but now, that was all just an illusion. He knew clearly now that during all his most trying times, he was alone. He faced everything by himself and relied completely on himself and himself alone. He had to or else he wouldn't last very long living in the shadows of the well-loved and favored thunderer.

The silence was shattered by some woman's desperate cries for help a few blocks a way from where he was. He paid no mind to the barely audible screams and continued walking to the opposite direction where his condo was. When he had walked a further, he heard the screams again, louder this time and finally realized who it belonged to. Soon enough, he found himself running to her direction. He found this strange. It wasn't very often that he went to help save a woman, let alone a woman whom he had just met. He ran as hard as he could even though his head repeatedly told him that he wasn't acting like himself. He couldn't understand what he was doing or why he was doing it; all he knew was that she was no ordinary woman and that she needed help._  
_

It didn't take him very long to find her. Heavy foot steps alerted the disgusting man and looked up at Loki in shock.

_"Damn, I forgot to put up the spell again..._"

He had no time for little tricks right now as he instantly attacked the man. Loki's fists met his face and in no time at all, the rapist was completely knocked out. Loki was never as strong as Thor but no puny human like this man would ever be a match for the trickster. She laid half conscious not too far from where Loki had beaten up her attacker. She looked up at him with thankful eyes. He felt like a dagger was somehow pushed deep into his chest as he looked at her. She was a mess of bruises and cuts. Her tank top was torn midway and her pants were pulled down to her thighs. The sight was killing him but he was thankful that the man didn't finish. Loki was a lot of things: a traitor, a murderer, a dictator but he would never stoop so low as to rape a completely defenseless woman. He found no satisfaction in that, no pleasure. He regarded rapists as the worst and lowest of scum.

He cast a spell on her to make her fall asleep and magic flowed from his fingers instantly. After making sure that she was unconscious, he approached the bastard who had done this to her and decided he would make him pay. He zapped him with his magic and he woke up immediately.

"You are the most disgusting abomination in all of the nine realms and you will pay the great cost of hurting her," venom in his words as he spoke clearly and coldly.

Currents and beams of magic appeared everywhere and struck the man repeatedly and burned him to death. Loki stood and watched as he screamed silently in pain and agony. Then, he conjured a spell to cloak her and himself and he brought her to his condo as fast as he could.

He set her down on his bed and she heard her whisper softly, "Thank you."

**AN:** **I'm** s**orry I know it's not very good. I really need help! Please tell me what I should improve on 'cause I think the chapter was not good at all. I really suck at descriptions and narrations and pretty much everything else so I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better, more engaging story and I'll try to make things clearer next chapter**.


	3. The Next Morning

**AN: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the earlier chapters so i'll put it here. I don't own any of the characters. All credits go to whoever they belong to. Hope this chapter doesn't suck too much.**

* * *

She woke up on a mess of black and green sheets. The sun peeked in through the single large window in the room. Squinting, she scanned the room she woke up in. It was simple and had an impressive elegance to it. The walls were painted white and the colors of all the furnishings played at black and different shades of green.

_"Very classy... and expensive," _she thought as she sank into the insanely comfortable bed. Pictures of what happened flashed in her mind. Strangely, she didn't feel much pain anywhere on her body and she wondered what he had done to her. Ever since she was young, her wounds would heal at a slightly faster pace than most people but never this fast. She knew she was covered in cuts and bruises last night but know there were only a few scars on her. He had dressed a loose white cotton shirt over her torn tank top and she couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm up in embarrassment. She stood up from the bed and went out of the room.

She walked across the living room and found that the man who saved her last night had an unusual fetish for the colors, black and green. She found him seated near the breakfast table reading the newspaper.

"You're awake," he said calmly, not looking away from his newspaper.

She gulped air then said, "Thank you for helping me last night," meekly.

"I didn't know what you wanted to eat for breakfast so I waited for you to wake up," he said, almost as though he didn't hear her say anything only moments ago.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and spoke softly, "I'm really grateful for what you did and I'm sorry I had you go through a great deal of trouble. I don't want to keep bothering you so I'm gonna go now. Thank you."

"Wearing that?" he asked almost teasingly as he momentarily looked away from his paper to see her.

She pulled at the shirt and managed a reply, "Oh yeah. I forgot. Your shirt. I can -"

"Give me your parents phone number so I can have them pick you up."

"No! No!" she yelled nervously as she walked toward him.

He set the paper down on top of the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't."

"Would you have me call the police then?" he asked. She shook her head in reply.

"Well, call your friends then or your boyfriend."

"I don't have any friends, let alone a boyfriend."

A small smirk played on his lips as he raised his brow a little higher. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

She sat on a chair across the table from where he sat. "Look, dude, I mean, mister. I'm not very popular in school. Guess I freak them out or something."

A short laugh escaped his lips which made her shoot back in annoyance, "Hey! I'm serious, dude!"

He laughed again, stood up and headed to the kitchen. "In that case, go wash up and I'll take you to a store so you can buy some clothes. Would you like bacon and eggs or pancakes?"

She gave him a confused look before answering, "Look buddy, I owe you enough already. Thank you for everything but you don't have to keep being nice to me. So I'll just go now, okay?"

He turned to face her and looked straight into her eyes with a smug expression on his face as he said matter-of-factly, "Really? And what do you plan to do once you've left? Tell me, how do you intend to live out there when you don't have any money, food or extra clothing? Where do you plan to stay when you refuse to go home and you say that you don't have any friends or close acquaintances? _You are too young, too naive. _You aren't going to last very long out there, young lady and you'll only attract more of those vile men, like from last night. And my name is not mister or dude and especially not buddy. My name is Loki and I will appreciate it if you would kindly address me properly."

There was no point in arguing with him anymore because she knew he was right. She sighed in defeat and stood up.

"Good," he said with a slight hint of satisfaction hidden in his cool voice, "The bathroom is the first door to the left of the bedroom. Wait, would you like bacon or pancakes?"

_"Well if he's really this nice and I'm staying here for a while then I guess it wouldn't be too bad to take what he offers,_" she thought.

"Uhm well,I'd think I'd like both please."

_"So much for not wanting to be a bother,_" he thought as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Her eyelids are still swollen. I would have to do something about that," he muttered as he flicked his fingers to conjure their food. He could do the same with her clothes, summoning them from thin air but he knew she'd find that strange so he decided he'd take her to a boutique. He still didn't know completely why he was going out of his way to help some girl he'd met and didn't even know the name of but he knew there was something different about her. He felt almost as if she wasn't a mere Midgardian. Her eyes would be proof of that, he thought. His thin lips contorted into a wide grin. If she really was more than a pathetic human, she might prove to be of good use to him and helping her would actually prove to be worth doing.

She dipped her body in the clear warm water in the large bathtub and slowly sank until the water was up to her neck. It was so soothing that she felt like the water had a strange magical effect she had never experienced elsewhere. As she swirled the water with one long finger, she thought of him, piecing together his image in her mind. Her full pale lips curled into a small smile. He wasn't exactly what one would describe as a cute heartthrob. No, he was more than that. 'Cute' can't even begin to describe him since it was a description only fitting for boys. He looked way more mature and he gave off an odd feeling that he's been through ages and generations which she found strange because he looked quite young, probably in his late twenties, maybe thirty but that may already have been pushing it too far.

There was eerie feeling about him, as though a sinister and evil cloud enveloped him, but she didn't mind. He seemed like a very calm and collected man, calculating and always analyzing, weighing out options and thinking things through. And she knew well that behind that facade hid a very dangerous snake, ready to kill its prey.

"It takes one to know one," she whispered under her breath as she ran her long fingers through her wet dark hair.

* * *

**AN: Please don't hate me. I know it's not much. Just some stuff about their conversation and all that and nothing much really happened but I promise I will try harder for the next chapters so please tell me what you think. I would love some suggestions and I don't mind receiving any constructive criticism 'cause that will really help me with this story. Thank you for reading the chapter and an extra thank you if you're about to take just a few moments of your time to leave a comment.**


	4. Buying Black Twirly Dresses

**AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE. I was kinda a little sad and I thought I wasn't doing a good job with the story because there weren't much reviews but then I opened my email and I saw all the alerts, I was really surprised. I wasn't expecting that so now I'm a lot more motivated and excited with this next chapter. I'd really like to thank annella and cato's woman. You two are awesome and really kind. **

**I hope this chapter doesn't suck because I really don't want to fail you but please don't hate me if I do since I'm not very good. Please tell what you think about the chapter and leave your comments because your suggestions would really help me write better. I hope you enjoy or at least read it up to the end :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Loki and the other characters,. All credit goes to whoever they belong to.

* * *

"I don't get it," she said out of mixed confusion and curiosity.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly, his back turned against her as they walked along the streets of New York, making their way against the tides of busy hurrying people. He was dressed in an array of black and green clothes while she, on the other hand, was wrapped in the trench coat he wore from last night, hiding the light green shirt she borrowed from him, which almost fitted her. She was still wearing the same underwear and jeans and was secretly happy he was taking her to but new clothes.

It was another regular day in New York, as usual, the air was smoggy, the streets were busy and car horns blared everywhere. Blurred faces walked past them, heading off to wherever they had to go to. Sometimes she'd envy them, how they all seemed to fit in perfectly with everyone else, something she wished she was able to. She knew ever since she was young, she was different. Something about her was unusual, not just her interests but her _abilities. _She knew she would never fit in and no one would ever accept her no matter how hard she tried. But it was all changing now, she just met someone who seemed exactly like her. She couldn't tell why she thought that way but her gut feeling just kept telling her that he was more than just another guy. He was strange. It was odd that he would simply accept her into his life with not much questions asked. Nonetheless, he made her feel like she had finally found a friend or an acquaintance, at the very least. She didn't want to trust him completely, after all, she knew nothing about him and he may be a psychopath for all she knew but at the moment, she didn't want to get all gobbled up by her paranoid assumptions so she pushed that possibility to the back of her mind. Being with him felt _good _somehow, like some hollow part of her was slowly being filled.

"Well, you're a pretty rich guy, I mean, your condo is really nice. All your things seem very expensive. So I guess you're wealthy but you don't have a car and you go around the city walking all the time. You sit alone at the park the middle of the night, you're strong enough to save some girl you've never met before and you take her into your house and bring her out to buy clothes. All in all, I'd say, you're either a very nice guy or a very weird one."

She heard him clear his throat a little before he answered in his usual cool voice, "First of all, I do not have a car because I have no need for such a mode of transportation. I am perfectly fine with walking. Next, I am quite affluent and you are correct in that assumption, Miss-"

"Avril," she filled in.

"Miss Avril. I'm quite used to being alone and I consider the solitude as an opportunity to think things through, such is the case concerning why I was at the park last night. Now about your clothes, I deem it necessary that whoever is accompanying me is well-dressed and presentable."

She raised her eyebrows as she listened to him. He was still looking ahead, walking in an overly imperious manner that almost made her think he was some kind of royal person.

"As for why I took you into my care," he continued, "I myself wonder."

She only gave him a simple "Oh" as a reply and they continued to stroll downtown. She was trying to hold back a laugh. _He really was a weird guy. _

* * *

"You are trying my patience, young lady," he hissed at her as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"I'm sorry, Loki, but these are just gorgeous! I'm not sure which to pick. And I still have to try those on," she answered excitedly as she pointed to the salesclerk who was already carrying a mountain-heap of clothes, from blouses to dresses, skirts and jeans. She hated to take advantage of his kindness, especially since she didn't know anything about him, but she just couldn't pass up a golden opportunity like this. Loki let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. He was quickly losing his patience. It wasn't very often that someone would be foolish enough to make him, the God of Mischief, wait. The people of Asgard knew better than to have the royal prince, at the time at least, they'd thought he _ was_ a royal prince, lose his patience for they knew full well that he was capable of such cruel tricks. Still, here he was, waiting for some girl he didn't know much about to choose clothes that he would have to pay for. Of course, paying was not his problem; he was perfectly capable of conjuring money with ease. He calmed himself down, telling himself that she didn't know _who _and _what _he was so it would be ridiculous to expect her to treat him as if he was royalty not only because she did not know him, but also because he was never really royalty at all, well, at least not by Asgardian standards.

He waited a few minutes more until she went out of the dressing room in a black round-neck sleeveless knee-length dress with light green trimmings paired with a pair of black high heeled shoes.

"So how do I look?" she asked casually as she twirled around in the elegant dress to give him and the sales clerk a good look. She was way too excited and she didn't bother trying to hide it. She was smiling widely, flashing her shiny pearly-white teeth . "I noticed you had a thing for black and green and earlier, you said you wanted me to look presentable so I thought maybe you'd like it.''

"Ma'am, if I may, you look like you're going to attend a funeral," the sales clerk answered respectfully.

Both Avril and Loki threw stabbing glares at her and she bowed her head down and muttered her apologies softly. Even though she knew she'd have a hard time repaying Loki since it was quite an expensive dress, she wanted Loki to buy it for her because she really liked it. Avril like the color black just as much as Loki liked green.

Loki stared at her for a while, scanning up and down her. She looked absolutely beautiful in the dress and a smile desperately wanted to escape his lips but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she secretly had his heart beating a little faster. The dress accentuated her fair milky white complexion and her eyes gleamed with pride knowing she carried herself well in the dress.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked expectantly, putting her hand at her waist as her long jet-black hair fell past her shoulders.

"The dress is beautiful," he said mockingly. She didn't make a big deal about it though, she was willing to let his snide remarks pass if it meant that he was going to buy the dress for her.

"I'm going to take it off now and try on the others now, okay?" she said as she re-entered the dressing room.

After waiting for half an hour, Loki's patience had finally ran out. "What is taking you so long?" he asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I really am! But you're the one who told me to pick what I wanted and I'm picking! Would it kill you to wait just a few more minutes?"

Loki stomped his foot and clenched his fists. The lights were suddenly flickering uncontrollably, prompting him to regain his composure and calm down.

"If it did, I'd have died about two hours ago," he answered, a wide smirk dancing on his thin lips, "Now, you obviously picked all of those," he added, pointing to the heap of clothes that she hadn't tried on yet, "because they caught your eye. "I'm sure you like all these so I hope you would be so kind as to not waste any more of both our time on you trying clothes that we both know you're going to have me buy anyway."

Avril was about to retort him when he had ordered the sales clerk to bring all the clothes to the cashier. Several people gave surprised glances his way, including Avril, as he was paying. He pulled a bundle of hundred dollar bills from his pocket and he couldn't help but grin widely at all their priceless reactions. He made her carry all the shopping bags by herself as they walked back to his condo and she was all the more convinced that staying with him for a while will be really frustrating.

**AN: Yeah, I know it kinda sucks. I'm sorry that the pacing of the story is really slow. I know nothing much has really happened but I'm just having a really hard time piecing everything together, what with my poor writing skills and all. I promise I'll try to make something happen on the next chapters so please, I am begging you, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm open to any and all suggestions, I wouldn't even mind if you bash me or something! I'll accept any comments 'cause I think I could use all the help I can get. I'm having a really difficult time describing Loki and building his character so I hope it isn't too much to ask if you could teach me how to do that a little, via your reviews. I would also love some suggestions on what you want to happen next. I know it's not a very professional thing to do but your opinions really matter to me. Thanks so much for reading! **


	5. Blood and Gunshots

**AN: Sorry It took me a while to get this done. I hope you'll like this chapter, or at least read it up to the end. Please tell me what you thnk and leave some comments. :)**

**I don't own Loki and the other characters except the OC. All credit goes to whoever they belong to.**

* * *

Avril rummaged through the kitchen cupboards as she thought of what to prepare for dinner. It had been a week since Loki found her and took her into his home. Since then, he had asked her to work for him as a maid in exchange for shelter, food and the other comforts and necessities he could offer her. They hadn't talked much since he brought her out to buy new clothes, as she found that he was often busy reading several thick books. He'd go out early in the morning and return before noon, with books in tow. Nonetheless, Avril liked her job; Loki didn't give her a lot of rules to follow. She was free to leave the condo unit to roam around town whenever she chose to as long as she was back before dark. She almost didn't have any work to do because there was almost never anything to clean. He never asked her to bring his clothes to the laundry or to go the grocery to but some things, in fact, he never really asked her to do anything. She was free to do whatever she pleased to.

The only thing she ever did as a maid was cook food, something that she thought Loki didn't seem very interested in. She hurriedly looked for what she could cook and prepared some ingredients on the polished kitchen counter. She always had a hard time deciding what to cook because his kitchen always had a complete stock of groceries. Avril had never seen Loki bring home anything other than books and wondered how his kitchen never seemed to run out of items. She found it strange that nothing was ever out of place in his condo, as if some sort of magic spell kept putting things in order.

She looked up at the clock that hung on the pristine white wall. 6:30. _"Where is he? He's never stayed out this long..." _she asked herself as she tried to shake off the nervous feeling that was strangely growing in her. She busied herself with slicing vegetables and tried to reassure herself that he wasn't in any kind of trouble. _"Why should I worry anyway? Why am I getting so worked up by this? I mean, I don't even know the guy. He's a grown man! Of course he's got plenty of things to do outside. Why should I be bothered if he still isn't back yet?" _She shook her head several times to make herself snap out of it but no matter how hard she tried, it just didn't seem to work. _"Stop it Avril! He isn't a kid and it's not like he's your boyfriend or something. You're worrying yourself for nothing!"_

* * *

She sat near the dinner table, staring at the clock. 7:30. _"Where the hell is he? He could've told me if he was going somewhere." _The food was getting cold in the plates that were laid on top of the table. She would constantly play with the food on her plate and move it around with her fork, but she hadn't taken a single bite.

9:00. The hours grew and so did her impatience. She had stopped trying to understand why she was worrying herself sick and was now pacing around the living room, looking up at the clock every five minutes. Even though she knew nothing about Loki, he had managed to win a spot in Avril's heart. It wasn't love, infatuation was a more likely definition of it, she thought. She'd find herself staring at him whenever he wasn't looking. He was quite an attractive man after all. What Avril found most alluring of all about him was how mysterious he seemed. He was like a walking enigma or a puzzle that no one can piece together.

The deafening silence wasn't helping her at all, it only made her fear the worst. Earlier, she had thought of turning on the tv to distract her but she decided against it, for fear that she might see him on the news. Several thoughts raced through her mind, mostly, she remembered her first encounter with him.

* * *

_The darkness of the night wrapped around her as she walked along the pavement of the park. The cold wind blew softly against her, the soft breeze felt like a tender embrace. Rustling leaves lay on the pavement she walked on and above her was a dark sea of glittering stars. A defeated sigh escaped her lips. She was alone again, just as she always was. Around her were the almost inaudible noises of the night as she headed for the pond at the center of the park. She thought maybe she'd stay there for a while to decide what she wanted to do next._

_ She couldn't go home, no, she wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. She had finally mustered the courage to leave home and she wasn't about to show them that they were right about how she couldn't be independent and strong because they were wrong. Ever since she was young, she had faced everything by herself, with no one to depend on and she had made herself strong. Sadly though, she felt all the pretense of strength she had, crumble as her father's words echoed in her mind, stabbing her continuously like sharp daggers ripping through her heart. She wiped away a lone tear that fell down her cheek as she drew nearer to the pond. That was when something caught her eye. Someone was already there, sitting alone on a bench beside the muddy pond. Panicking, she hid behind a lamppost to assess the situation. She had clumsily stepped on a pile of leaves and this alerted him of her presence. She saw him tense up a bit as he buried his hand into a pocket of his clothes. Darkness prevented her from seeing anything more than just a silhouette of the man._ "Well, he already knows I'm here so I might as well just continue. Maybe, I'll take a look at him first and see if he's a psycho.."

_She shook her head and mentally cursed herself at how foolish and naive she was being as she headed to the man who could very well be some kind of serial killer for all she knew. Still, she continued walk to his direction. It was as if something was drawing her to him. She felt as if he was somehow _like her... _  
_

* * *

She snapped back to reality when she heard the front door slam shut. She ran to the door hastily, only to find Loki in a mess of bruises, cuts and burns. His clothes were all torn and dirty and his alabaster skin was tainted with blood and soot. What was unnerving the most for her was that she couldn't figure out if the smug look on his face was one of pain, or of satisfaction, and it seemed more like the latter.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" she yelled at him, she tried to steady her voice but she was too worried to do so, "You look like a plane blew up in your face! Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm _perfectly fine! Never been better,_" he mocked her for her poor choice of words. Of course he wasn't _alright. _She grimaced slightly at his reply and helped him sit down the black leather couch in the living room. _  
_

"Stay there and don't move!" she ordered before she began to run around the condo unit in search of anything to treat his wounds with. She ran back to him after a few minutes holding a bunch of towels and a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"This was all I could find," she told him weakly as she poured the alcohol onto a small towel and patted it on one of Loki's cuts. "I have no need of your assistance, stop this immediately," he ordered, his voice imperious and threatening. She shrugged and hissed, "Shut up okay. Let me just treat these first. These might get infected."

"Were you not listening to me? I told you to stop tha-" he did not finish his sentence as she accidentally rubbed alcohol on one of his burns. It stung like hell, good thing he'd known worse pain, otherwise, she would already have been sent flying across the room. "Oh god, these are really serious, Loki. We should go to the hospital and have a doctor look at it!" she answered nervously as she stared at one of his burns. It was bleeding profusely, as were several of his other wounds. "Must I repeat myself over and over again? I told you there is no need for that!" his tone was slightly irritated since he didn't bother to hide his annoyance behind his usual mask of cool and calm. Her hands were shaking and so was the rest of her body. She knew nothing about first aid and she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. She avoided most of the burns she could see but most of his wounds were so bloody that she couldn't tell if they were burns or cuts and she found herself unintentionally dabbing alcohol on some of the burns.

She accidentally let go of the bottle of alcohol and poured it onto his torso. Instantly, his hand flew across her face, sending her down to the floor. She rubbed her sore cheek lightly as she stared at him in shock. "You are an incompetent fool and I will not have you touch me again!" he yelled at her. He immediately regretted his words as he quickly realized that he was unintentionally venting his anger at her. "I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP! SORRY IF I SUCK AT IT JUST AS I SUCK AT JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING I DO!" she yelled back, her voice was filled with hurt and anger as a few drops of tears rolled down the red cheek he had just struck. She quickly stood up, headed for the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

The cold wind blew against her as she walked along the sidewalk and she wished she had worn a jacket before she stormed out of his condo. "What a jerk," she muttered angrily as she wiped away her tears. She wondered how he even got up to his unit when she was so sure that anyone who would've seen him would have immediately brought him to the nearest hospital. _"They probably got annoyed at how much of a jerk he is." _

The city was strangely quiet, save for the few car horns that honked in the distance. Avril walked past a tv shop that displayed several television units behind a glass window. She stopped on her tracks when she heard the flash news report on one of the televisions.

_"Billionare-philantropist, Tony Stark, was earlier reported to have been attacked by an unknown assailant. Stark was hosting an event at the Stark Expo Center when he was confronted by the attacker in one of the halls after the said event. Witnesses say that Stark fought with the assailant using his Iron Man suit but was quickly overwhelmed by the strange abilities of the attacker. Doctors report that Stark is in very critical condition and police indicate that his Iron Man suit was greatly damaged. Stark's fiance and current CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts is yet to give any statement on the matter. As for now, police are yet to receive more information on the appearance of the man. They warn that the man is very dangerous and out on the streets. Police urge anyone who sees a tall man wearing black clothes who is severely wounded to call the police immediately. Do not attempt to apprehend the man as he is probably armed and dangerous..." _

Avril cringed upon hearing the report. A strange chill crept up her spine as she wondered if this was just a coincidence. "Loki is... He's tall... and he always dresses in black... and well, green but.. he was really badly wounded..." she started to assess everything in her mind, "Maybe he's... That's impossible!" She shook her head in disbelief as she rubbed her chin lightly and tried to figure out what was going on.

She hugged herself tightly when the breeze blew harder as she passed a dark alley. "This is exactly like that night.." she remembered the night when he found her and tears started to from at the ends of her eyes once more.

"I may have blown that one out of proportion, Avril. For that, I apologize." She suddenly heard his calm mocking voice behind her. She clicked her heels and spun around. "Loki, What are you doing here? You're very badly wounded!" She was mad at him, that was sure, but she still was worried for him. Part of her hated herself for leaving him like that when she knew he really needed help but at the same time, she was really hurt when he yelled at her like that. She realized that maybe she should have been more understanding, he was in pain after all. He had every reason to be annoyed, and maybe he was just taking it out on her. "Look, Loki I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled out incredulously before she could finish her apology. He was completely healed. There were no more cuts, bruises or burns on him and his pale white skin was only whiter than ever. His clothes were no longer tattered, ripped and burned and it looked like nothing happened to him at all.

Loki started to walk toward her and she stepped back nervously as he drew nearer. "Okay, stay away from me, buddy." He glared at her with a wide mocking grin. "Oh, I thought I had told you to address me properly, _Avril," _he replied. "How in the world is that possible?" she asked, her voice unintentionally shrill. "A moment ago you were... What is going on here, Loki?" He continued walking toward her until they were only inches apart from each other. "What are you talking about, Avril? I know not of what you mean. Perhaps you could... elaborate," he whispered in her ear, his cool breath on her skin made her shiver.

"Okay, lovebirds. Drop it and give us your wallets!" commanded a man who stood behind them. He was holding a gun and pointing it at them. Beside him stood another man, much more buff than the first. He was holding a knife and he plastered a feigned look of confidence on his face. Avril froze in fear as she turned to face the two while Loki only grinned wider. "_Now what do we have here?" _Loki teased.

"We're serious dude! Now throw us your wallet and things won't get messy!" The man was trying to scare them but he failed to hide in his voice the slight hint of fear he also had. Loki noticed this and laughed. Avril quickly gave him a nervous look. She didn't like where this was leading. She knew they only wanted money, something that she knew Loki had a lot of, but she feared he may not have had any on him at that moment. After all, only minutes ago, he looked like he just came out of a burning building. Aside from that, Avril knew Loki wasn't exactly the type of guy who would just give in to a holdupper even if he did have any money on him. No, she didn't like where this was leading to at all.

"Stay back dude! I swear I'll shoot you!" the thug yelled. Loki laughed again. _"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" _Loki teased again as he walked toward them. The first thug began shaking lightly, his grip on the gun tightened. The other man shifted in his place and tried to remain calm. "LOKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING? JUST GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT AND THIS WILL ALL BE OVER!" Avril finally yelled out nervously. "Listen to the bitch and make things easier for all of us," said the man with the knife, his voice was low and firm. Loki threw them a "Big mistake" look and his fist flew to the second thug, effectively making him drop the knife as he fell to the pavement. "STAY BACK! JUST THROW ME YOUR WALLET AND WE'LL GO! IF YOU DON'T BACK OFF I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL SHOOT YOU!" he threatened but Loki did not flinch. He kicked away the knife and continued walking toward the man who shook uncontrollably. "Loki please!" Avril begged but he did not listen.

A loud explosion rang through the air. The man had fired the gun. Loki laid on the ground lifeless as blood flowed on the pavement. Avril froze. "LOKI!" she yelled. "If your friend had only listened, this wouldn't have happened!" the first thug yelled out. He kicked his partner and prompted him to stand up. The second thug picked up the knife from the ground and headed towards Avril. Tears cascaded down Avril as a pang of mixed emotions filled inside her. The light from a distant lamppost began to flicker uncontrollably. She clenched her fists. _It was happening again and she could not control it. _She closed her eyes and bowed her head as the second thug approached her. "Just give us what we want," the man ordered. She stretched out her arm in front of her and pointed to the man holding the knife. Then came a blinding flash of bright purple light. The man dropped dead, with a gaping hole on his chest. The first thug screamed loudly and recoiled. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he yelled as he retreated nervously, both hands on the gun shaking uncontrollably.

"Ah, so you do have _talents_," a familiar voice came behind her, cool and velvety and mocking. She turned to see him standing beside her, alive with no trace of the gunshot, and an unnerving smirk glued on his face. She turned again to look at where he lay lifeless only moments ago but he wasn't there. "STAY BACK YOU F-FREAKS!" the first holdupper stammered in fear. He shot again but he shot only thin air. Loki stretched out his arm and the man floated in mid-air, gagging and choking. Avril watched incredulously, frozen from where she stood. Loki laughed menacingly and then he let go of the man. Bright green light flashed along with the sound of another gunshot. The man fell to the ground after a bullet ran through his head. Loki had used his magic to make the man shoot himself and he grinned. He knew the cops would be convinced the two idiots tried to kill each other and would not establish any leads to him and Avril.

He grabbed her wrist as she shook wildly. In a blink of an eye, they were back to his condo unit. "What just happened?" she asked, her voice shaking.

* * *

**AN: How was that? Hope it didn't bore you to death. Please leave some comments! Thanks so much for reading, and advance thank you if you're about to push that review button. :)**


	6. Unexpected Revelations

**AN: Okay, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter! Oh, and Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

Avril hugged her knees to her chest as she shook and trembled uncontrollably on the polished floor. She broke into fierce and relentless sobs as hot tears fell like rain down her face. Everything happened so fast. Thoughts raced in her head as she vividly remembered the blurred images and the blinding lights of green and purple. The sound of her crying filled the condominium unit as guilt and fear engulfed her.

A few feet from her stood Loki who looked down at her the way one would look down at a child pathetically crying buckets of tears over something of little importance. "Are you hurt?" he asked coldly. He grimaced slightly at his choice of words; he already knew she wasn't hurt physically but he did not know what to say. He was used to the company of warriors and never before has he had to encounter a person so overcome with guilt for taking the life of another. For the first time in a very very long while, the silvertongue was at a loss for words. He rolled his eyes. It wasn't like she just massacred a whole race. _"She is indeed young and innocent,_" he thought.

"Are you hurt, Avril?" he repeated, his voice still as cold and steady as before. She looked up at him weakly, as she swallowed her sobs. "I do- don't understand, Loki," she stammered, her voice was laced with panic and fear. Loki opened his mouth to speak but Avril quickly continued. "You just killed a man, Loki! How can you be so calm like that? How can you just stand there like nothing happened?"

"Excuse me?" he shot back with feigned expression of hurt and shock. "As I recall correctly, it was the man _who shot himself." _ She gasped sharply, did he really think she was that naive? "I- I know you did that to him, Loki. You -" Before she could finish, Loki interrupted her. "Are you forgetting that you too had killed a man earlier?" His tone was now condescending. His words felt like a thousand knives ripping through her fragile heart. She searched desperately for the right words to say but to no avail. Instead, she broke into a peal of louder, more vicious sobs.

She ran her fingers through her disheveled hair as she pieced together what she was about to say. "I- I didn't mean to. I swear! I- I just..." she stammered again, as she spoke in between sobs, "I thought you were dead." Her tone was mournful and full of regret. "I couldn't control myself. It was like my mind went blank and everything happened in a flash."

"But I _swear Loki, I didn't mean_ to," she desperately tried to steady her voice. She wanted to convince him, to prove to him that she didn't intend to kill the man, that she didn't want to but he looked like he wasn't buying it. "You don't really believe that, Avril, do you?" he asked rhetorically. Avril furrowed her brows as she answered him in her shaking voice, "What- What do you mean?"

Loki began to pace around imperiously with his head held high. "Well, you can't tell me there wasn't a part of you that wanted to do what you did. Do not deny it, Avril," he replied nonchalantly. "Are you telling me I wanted to kill him? That I wanted to be a murderer, Loki?" her voice was laced with hurt. "I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON, LOKI!"

She shot up from where she was sprawled on the floor earlier. Her fists were balled tightly as her fingers dug deep into her palms. Loki walked over to her and patted her gently on her shoulder but she quickly whipped away his arm. He rolled his eyes. She was flaring her nostrils in anger and pain as tears continued to cascade endlessly down her cheeks. "Calm down, Avril," Loki said calmly in an effort to console her, "Do not misunderstand my words. I tell you of nothing but the truth. You wanted revenge, dearest maiden. You wanted retribution. _You wanted to make him pay, Avril, and that was exactly what you did. You made him_ _pay. _Now if you don't want to look at it that way, think about this. If you hadn't killed him, he might have killed you first. You acted on self-defense and instinct," he explained calmly, too calmly that she wanted to rip every strand of hair from his head at how small and petty he made the situation out to be. Nonetheless, she had to admit he was right, right about everything. It was true, at that moment when she thought Loki had been killed, she did want the two men to pay. She wanted them to suffer death too, and a very cruel and slow death if possible. She didn't want to admit it but it was the unbridled truth. She realized that she wasn't crying simply because she had just killed a man and watched as Loki killed another; she was crying because she wanted them both dead and she acted on it.

Avril wanted to punch him and scream at him. This was his fault. If he hadn't played the cruel trick of having her think he was shot, she wouldn't have blood on her hands. "Blame me if you must, Avril," he said calmly, his tone slightly mocking, "But admit that what I say is true." She walked over to him but instead of hitting him like she desperately wanted to, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face on his chest. Loki caught himself off-guard, he was too shocked at her gesture and he didn't know how to respond to it.

"You should have told me," Loki said softly. Avril looked up at him and her amethyst eyes met his emerald ones, both their orbs shone brightly. Her eyes flashed with unmistakable pain while Loki's burned with understanding. His face was stoic but his eyes told her differently. "How was I supposed to know, Loki? How was I supposed to know that we're very much similar?" she answered weakly.

"Do you _what you really are?" _he asked. She stared into his eyes again and she only shook her head in reply. She didn't know. She had no idea. All she knew for sure was that she was different, just how much different though, she had no clue.

As they stood there, their bodies pressed in a tender embrace, he remembered a vivid memory of something that happened long ago...

* * *

_The rain fell on them like a million shards of glass, cold as it pierced their skin. Only inches from him stood a beautiful maiden with the fairest complexion, the silkiest ebony hair and the saddest blue eves he had ever seen. The tears that ran down her face were indistinguishable from the falling rain that pattered around them. Their eyes locked in a gaze, her sapphire eyes level with his peridot orbs. For the first time ever in his whole life, he wanted to cry. _He was losing her. _In a swift move, she reached out her arms and wrapped them around Loki. He felt her warmth envelop him despite the bitter coldness of the rainy night. Slowly, she looked up at him and for the final time, their lips met in a kiss, soft and chaste unlike so many kisses they had shared before, but pure and raw like the love that burned between them..._

* * *

The light from the lamp post glowed eerily against the spreading darkness of the night. Avril walked along the street, with Loki following suit. The two of them stopped in front of an apartment building. Loki walked over to the door and with a snap of his fingers, it opened for the two of them. They walked up a few flights of stairs before Avril stopped by a door at the end of the hall. She sighed deeply before she knocked repeatedly. She wanted answers and she was going to get it even if this was the only way.

"Come back in the morning!" an old voice shouted out from the other side of the door. Avril paid no mind and continued to knock incessantly. "Fuck," the man yelled out, "It's midnight! Can't you go bother other people?" Avril heard heavy footsteps head to the door and the jingling noises of locks followed. The door partially opened to a man rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. Through the opening, she stared at the older man firmly. "Oh, it's you," he growled, "So you finally gave up, huh? Finally realized that you _are worthless and pathetic_?"

Avril rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist. The door swung open, much to the man's surprise as he stepped back a bit. She walked in confidently, not even looking back to Loki who seemed to have decided to stay by the stairs. She crossed her arms and lifted her head up to show her father that she wasn't going to be pushed around this time._  
_

"What do you want?"

"Answers."

The man scoffed as he began to walk away. "Oh please." Avril took in a deep breath. "I'm serious!" she yelled back, as the lights in the room began to blink. "Tell me... Tell me please... who am I? _What am I?_" she pleaded.

"You're worthless, pathetic and useless, that's what you are!" The lights flickered wildly as several glasses and vases exploded in the apartment. "Calm down, Avril. We wouldn't want to let things get out of hand again, would we?" Loki teased. He now stood by the door and closed it slowly. A few feet away from her, Avril's father froze in shock and fear. "TELL ME!" she yelled, her voice shaking in frustration.

The man sat down on a chair by the kitchen. He began to explain mournfully, "I don't know what you are. Your mother was already pregnant when I met her."

"What? WHAT?" He avoided her eyes which burned with pain and anger. "YOU'RE NOT MY CHILD!" the man answered in a stern voice. Loki stayed silent where he was, this seemed all too familiar to him. He would never have imagined that she was just like him in so many ways.

Avril took deep and heavy breaths as tears threatened to spill out the corners of her eyes once more. "Why - Why didn't you tell me? You should've told me! I UNDERSTAND NOW! EVERYTHING IS FINALLY MAKING SENSE," her voice was now threatening and seething in anger. "This is why no matter what I do, you'd never appreciate me, never acknowledge me! I see now."

"DON'T PIN THIS ALL ON ME! I HATE YOU! HOW CAN I EVER LEARN TO LOVE THE REASON FOR THE DEATH OF THE ONE WOMAN THAT MATTERED TO ME? THE ONE WOMAN WHO TOOK A CHANCE ON ME?" his voice was shaking now, it would seem that he too was on the verge of tears. "But you were her child. _Her child. _No matter how much I hated and despised you, I had to take care of you somehow. If only to pay your mother back for everything," his tone had become mournful. He began to sob softly as he clenched his fists and pounded them on his knees.

"Get out of here," he commanded, "OUT!"

Avril walked to the door, holding back her tears. Loki had already gotten out. "I remind you of her, don't I?" she asked the man weakly before she exited and slammed the door shut behind her. She ran down the stairs as quickly as she could while Loki walked down slowly, as though he was thinking of something deep, thinking of how to console her. The two went out of the building and onto the street.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a slight look of sincere concern on his face. "I know how this feels. Trust me, you'll get over this," he reassured. Avril grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him down so his eyes would meet hers. "I want to learn Loki," her tone was firm, strong and composed even though a few tears had managed to roll down her face. "_Please teach me, Loki," _she pleaded.

How was Loki supposed to say no? The idea of having an own apprentice seemed interesting, he had to admit. But the real reason why at that moment, Loki felt his heart sink was because he could not reject her. Her adoptive father wasn't the only one who remembered someone because of her...

* * *

**AN: Sorry 'bout that little flashback there, I know it isn't very clear yet but I promise I'll try my best to clear things out in the next chapters. I just wanted a little preview of Loki's life before the first Thor movie maybe to show some of the other reasons why he ended up bitter and evil. Anyway, I'm really excited to write the next chapters. I can't stop imagining the next scenes in my head but sadly, I'll be a little slow in updating this time 'cause classes just started again and I'm having a really hectic time because this early, I already have to arrange my college applications and all that. Oh well, wish me luck. I think there will be some avengers here in the future but that probably won't be until after three chapters or so. For sure though, I'll try to make Loki start setting his plans in motion and I'll try to develop a uhm deeper relationship between Loki and Avril.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own any of the character except Avril. All credit goes to Marvel or whoever the credit belongs to. **

**Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!Thank you also to those who send their reviews, you all are amazing people and I will try my best to work on your special thank you if you're about to push that review button! :)**

**Oh yeah, I'm not sure if I made it clear there but well, Avril's mother died giving birth to her. That's why the "father" was like that to her and he was horribly mean to her because he kept remembering the woman he loved everytime he saw Avril.**


	7. Faced Against The Enemy

**AN: Hey everyone. Really sorry this took so long. It's been forever since I've updated but I've been kinda busy, school's really been hectic and I'm completely overwhelmed at how mind-blowingly hard Trigonometry is. Anyway, this is the next chapter. Since the previous chapter had very low response, I figured I'd put the Avengers in a little early and give you a little something to look forward to in the next chapters. Tell me what you think about this chapter please and leave some reviews!**

* * *

An air of uneasiness filled the conference room as the five avengers sat around a large circular table. Director Fury stood sternly at the end of the room, his back turned to face the enormous window overlooking the city. "Tell us again, Stark, there must be something we've overlooked," said the Black Widow's firm voice, gentle yet commanding. Natasha Romanoff ran her slender fingers down her fiery hair. "Look, I've told you guys over and over again. Retelling it again won't help," answered Tony Stark, sitting across the red-haid as he sipped hot coffee from a metal mug. "It's been three months, maybe he isn't here any more," suggested Capt. Steve Rogers. Clint Barton and Dr. Bruce Banner nodded in agreement. It had been three months since Stark was attacked by Loki and the god hadn't shown himself since. "Well," added Banner, "_He is a god. _If he doesn't want us to find him, we won't find him," his tone was almost matter-of-factly.

Stark rolled his eyes as he took another sip of coffee. The thought of having the God of Mischief out on the loose made his blood boil. It was that same god that kept him in a hospital for about a month and a half. If Iron Man himself was no match against Loki, what chance did any unlucky civilian have against the demi-god? The matter was quickly spiraling out of hand and they had to do something fast. The sliding metal door hissed open to reveal Agent Maria Hill, who stood there with a feigned expression of calmness. Romanoff and Barton, having worked with her for some time, and having received the same basic training as her, knew better. Something was wrong, and Hill was actually nervous. It wasn't the composure in her posture or the fake calmness in her face that gave her away. Rather, it was the look of panic hidden deep in her eyes that the two master assassins immediately recognized.

"What's wrong, Agent Hill?" asked Romanoff kindly, a slight hint of concern laced her voice. "Someone from the White House is here and she insists that she speaks to you, Director Fury," answered Hill. Fury turned around slowly to face the agent who stood across the room from him. "She says it is a very urgent matter," Hill added. Each of the Avengers threw confused looks at each other, turning their heads to see how everyone else was reacting to this. For the White House to send someone on such short notice, then something really bad must be happening.

Minutes after, a young woman dressed in a pin-striped blouse and a matching knee-length skirt walked in the room, holding a small briefcase. Stark found himself scanning up and down her, from her sleek black shoes to her dark black hair held up in a neat and formal bun; she was exceptionally beautiful but she looked unmistakably young for someone working in the White House. Then her eyes. _Purple. _Never before had he seen anyone with purple eyes, and he was sure that it was impossible to have eyes like that. "Could she have been under some kind of genetic experiment?" he thought silently.

"Forgive me for intruding like this, Director Fury. I am Avril Harley and I come here with direct orders from the President himself," the young woman had a smooth voice and she spoke calmly. Though Stark, Banner and Rogers didn't notice it, the SHIELD agents there in the room; Fury, Hill, Barton and Romanoff; heard the tone of nervousness in her voice as she spoke. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Miss Harley?" cooed Stark, in his teasing playboy tone. Avril didn't spare him a glance, and instead looked straight at the Director who looked like he was assessing her.

"The president has ordered that the SHIELD agency to stop all its operations immediately," said Avril, faking a solemn tone.

Surprised and confused, everyone in the room whipped their heads back and forth from her then to Fury, who looked completely shocked at her news. Avril took a deep breath before she continued, "It has come to the President's attention that SHIELD has become more of a threat than an aid to national security."

"Threat? Excuse me, ma'am, but SHIELD is protecting people's lives!" interrupted Capt. Rogers.

"Well, Capt. Rogers, this agency you are currently part of has attracted forces that put people's lives at risk and the President has decided to act on this matter," Avril answered respectfully. "In accordance with this, the President has also ordered that the Avengers group be disbanded immediately. I hope you understand, he wants to settle things through the local authorities, it seems to him that it would show we want diplomacy to govern how we deal with enemies."

"But - " the other avengers were about to answer back when Director Fury finally spoke out. "Enough," he said, his voice was low and booming. "So you're just going to let this happen?" Romanoff asked him boldly. "What do you plan to do, Agent Romanoff?," the man answered her rhetorically. "Paron them, Ms. Harley," he continued, "How do we arrange these things?" Agent Maria Hill gasped sharply as did everyone else, including Avril. So he was really going down without a fight?

"I just need you to sign these papers, sir," she responded. She shifted from where she stood as the man walked to her direction. "Of course, Ms. Harley, that is if you _are Ms. Harley._" Quickly, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her, _"Or should I say,_Loki?"

Avril froze in fear. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now. _"The last time someone pointed a gun at me... No! I ca- can't do that!_ " she thought. Now everyone else was flashing smirks and grins as they started to understand what Fury was trying to say. She began to shake a little but then she remembered she had to be strong. She didn't go through all the things she did, just so she could give up at the first challenging moment. "I do- do not understand what you are -" she considered defending herself through words but no one wanted to listen. Fury stopped her from saying anything more, "Don't play dumb with us, Loki. We know it's you," he yelled out threateningly. Avril couldn't piece together any logical thoughts as panic began to consume her. _"Stop, Avril. Calm down. You can do this. Please calm down,_" she pleaded with herself quietly. "And if I am not this Loki? What then? Would you really shoot a civilian?" she answered, desperately trying to keep her voice steady but failed miserably as she stammered nervously. "We know your games, Loki," shot back Banner unsympathetically. _"Do they really think I'm Loki? Do they think Loki would disguise himself as a woman just to bring them down? Don't they know of his pride?"_ thoughts raced in her mind as the tips of her fingers began to tingle. Avril bowed down her head as the Avengers approached her slowly. Agent Hill was wise enough not to involve herself in what seemed to be an imminent brawl. "You're surrounded, Loki. You've got nowhere to go, now give up and surrender," added Barton who was now holding a short switchblade.

They inched closer and closer and her heart started pounding louder and louder. Suddenly, an explosion of blinding purple light broke out, whisking everyone away to different corners of the room. The explosion shattered the large window and shards of glass flew in all directions. "IT'S LOKI!" Romanoff yelled out quickly pulling out her own gun and firing it at her. Too late. The bullet was too fast and Avril could not stop it. She closed her eyes and prepared for death.

When she felt nothing hit her in the next few moments that came, she blinked her eyes open to see that a pale hand was held out in front of her, balled in a fist. It belonged to Loki, who out of nowhere, suddenly appeared and now stood beside her, grinning from ear to ear. He dropped the bullet to the floor, his hand wasn't the least bit wounded by the bullet. Loki had gotten incredibly stronger and more powerful in only three months time, much to the surprise and fear of the Avengers, especially of Stark, who recalled that he wasn't like this the last time he encountered the god.

* * *

None of them could remember much after Loki had suddenly apeared, only more explosions and gunshots and that hours later, they woke up in a huge round case, similar to the one Loki had been imprisoned in before. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff each found themselves having throbbing headaches and several cuts and bruises, as they were trapped in the thick glass cage.

From outside the cage, a television unit hung. Stark and the others watched it attentively. It was airing a news program that showed the President in a press conference earlier that day, giving out his message about what the media began to call "The Avengers Terrorist Attack." Apparently, the explosion in the Stark building where the Avengers and SHIELD was operating in was the Avenger's attempt to wipe out the city of New York and that it would have succeeded if not for the help of a man which the authorities did not name yet. Of course, the five Avengers already knew who that "man" was. So this was Loki's plan, they thought.

The five of them were even more surprised to see Ms. Hayley from earlier that morning standing only a few feet from the president as he gave out his speech. All of them were at a loss for words. Loki had already gotten far, so far as to have gained control over the president himself and they weren't able to stop him. Stark shook his head, Avril was too young, he thought, and Loki was already using her as a pawn. "She's quite exquisite really," came a smooth voice. mocking, like a snake luring its prey out. Loki walked into the room, in his Asgardian clothing of black, green and gold.

"LOKI," Romanoff hissed poisonously, seething in anger and hate. "It's a pleasure to see you again too, Agent Romanoff," Loki answered back mockingly. "You've made a mess of things," he added. "The poor girl was trembling when we headed back here." The five of them clenched their fists as tightly as they could. "Did you really have to scare her like that?" Loki smirked widely and with satisfaction.

"Loki," called out a soft voice coming from the metal doors that had just opened to reveal Avril, wearing a simple long sleeved velvet green trench coat that reached up to her knees, over a round-necked black dress with green lining, the same black dress that Loki bought for her months ago. She wore black thights and black boots,and around her waist was a golden hoop to which a sword was firmly held. Avril waved her hand at the direction of the television which quickly turned off. "Loki," she called out again, "They're waiting for you."

"Keep an eye on them," he ordered her as he walked out of the room. Avril nodded obediently then she turned to face the five avengers in the cage. She approached it slowly and stopped a few feet in front of it. "Why are you helping him? Why are you following his orders when you can work against him and stop him from doing all of his heinous crimes?" Romanoff asked Avril, her words sharp like knives. "LOKI IS GOING TO KILL MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE! And you just stand there like nothing's wrong! Don't you know what he's capable of?"

"I know exactly what he's capable of, Agent Romanoff, I'm afraid it's you who doesn't, " Avril answered. "Innocent people? Tell me Ms. Romanoff, whenever you see a group of ants, do you choose which to step on? Do you classify them according to whether or not they have done wrong? Do you step on those you've found at fault and spare those who you think are innocent? _Of course not._ You step on them all and kill indiscriminately. We kill indiscriminately, Agent Romanoff, _you kill indiscrimately._ If you were ordered to kill a man, and in the process, kill his family as well, _you would kill them all. _You would kill his sons and his daughters and his wife. Why? Because _you are in a position of power over them and you choose to kill them to fulfill your objective._ Loki's just the same. He is in a position of power over all of us and he can kill us whenever he so pleases to, in order to fulfill his objective. He will not separate the innocent from the criminals and he would kill them all the same, just as you would with the family of the man. If he were to kill only the criminals, then you would not oppose him but he wouldn't do that. Killing only the guilty and sparing the innocent is an admirable sentiment, but sadly, one that does not hold true to people like you, or Loki.

The Black Widow felt Avril's words pierce through her as tears threatened to spill out the tips of her eyes and an eerie silence filled the room, only to be broken when Steve Rogers asked Avril, "_Why do you follow him? _You are too young, you have a better future waiting for you, not this. Clearly, you are not like Loki, and you do not have that want to have people suffer."His tone was understanding and almost pleading, like a father to a child.

Avril turned around before she answered him, "What makes you think I don't?" Slowly she remembered what led her to this, the anger she repressed inside her as she grew up had become overwhelming and she remembered how Loki slowly changed that, how he slowly helped her to release her feeling. She had come to love him in only the three months time she had spent with him, training and learning.

**AN: Okay, how was that? Please please tell me. Thank you so much for reading and an advance thank you if you're about to click that review button. Click it... click it..**


	8. The Wall

**__I AM REALLY SORRY. It took me a long while to get this done 'cause school was really hectic. I was so overloaded with requirements. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's a little flashback and I think there might be one or two chapters like this. Sorry if it isn't much. I think it's a little cheesy and cliche so for that I apologize. **

**OKAY, PLEASE please leave some reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter and really big Thank You for reading!**

* * *

**_"I want to learn, Loki. Please teach me, Loki," _**her voice was gentle yet firm. The light from a distant lamppost flickered slowly. The night was uncomfortably silent as Avril looked directly into Loki's deep green eyes. He furrowed his brows at her in confusion and amazement. Did she know what she was about to get into? He knew she had no idea and he wanted to laugh at her sudden confidence. "You don't know what you're asking, Avril," he replied. "You're right, I don't. That's why I need you to teach me," Avril answered as she wiped her tears. The two of them headed back to his condo unit, Avril hugged herself tightly against the cold night breeze while Loki stayed unfazed by the cool wind. Loki laughed softly. _"This is going to be... different,"_ he thought.

* * *

Avril woke up early and prepared herself for the day ahead. She was quite excited as she thought of the new things she could learn from Loki. Only recently had he told her about Asgard and the other realms, and she held a certain degree of pride that she was part of a superior race. A wide grin crept from ear to ear, as she tied her shoelaces. Shortly after, she did a few jumping-jacks and stretching exercises. "Avril!'' she heard Loki call her from the living room. She smiled at herself in front of the mirror and walked out of the bedroom that Loki had generously provided her.

In the living room, there she found Loki, standing tall and proud, clad in regal Asgardian clothes. She found herself completely underdressed in her loose grey shirt and jogging pants, as she stared up and down Loki in awe at his complicated clothing. A sly smirk graced his thin lips and handsome features as he waved his hand in the air and conjured a light green portal. The portal looked like an endlessly spinning vortex of bright shades of green. Shocked and amazed, Avril managed to ask him, "What is that?"He laughed, mockingly as usual, as he waved his hand again the vortex swirled even faster. "Enter it and find out," he teased. Avril shook her head hastily. There was no way she was going inside that mini-whirlwind. "Enter _that? _You have got to be kidding me. I'm not going inside that, Loki," she replied with a certain degree of incredulity. "Suit yourself," he teased again, his voice was calm as always, as though he was a snake hiding in the bushes and luring out his prey. With those words, he stepped into the vortex and disappeared in the spinning portal instantly.

She took in a deep breath and balled her fists tightly. Hesitantly, she headed for the portal and closed her eyes. In mere seconds, she found herself falling in what seemed like a never-ending abyss of random flashes of green. The inexplicable speed of her fall and the feeling of weightlessness was terrifyingly new to her that she felt as though her heart was about to stop beating. She closed her eyes shut hoping that this was all just a dream.

"Avril..." came a smooth and velvety voice, Loki's voice. Realizing that she had gotten out of the vortex, she opened her eyes and found herself sitting on the ground of a place she had never been in before. A vast land of the lush and most verdant grass she had ever seen lay around her. Above her was a beautiful sky, and as far as her eyes could see, that was the scenery she could find, save for Loki who stood in the middle of it all, seemingly out of place, his gloomy attire against the rare landscape. "Avril, come here," he called out again. Finding her balance, she walked over to his direction, slowly as she scanned her surroundings. Loki couldn't help but smile at her innocent curiosity.

"Wow! How did you get us here, Loki? It's beautiful! Well, it could use a few flowers here and there but it's really pretty nonetheless," Avril yelled out excitedly. Loki let out a short laugh, one that would have been mocking and haughty to anyone else but Avril knew better, she knew he was just simply a very proud man. Condescending as most of his actions would seem,she didn't mind; she had gotten used of it even.

Loki snapped his fingers and a long thin wall that stood nearly four feet tall suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Avril tried to follow with her eyes as the wall stretched across the land. Loki gave one swift jump, careful and precise, and landed right on top of the wall, worst of all, he made it seem so easy. The ledge was only a few inches wide and yet it seemed like keeping his balance there was no challenge at all. "Avril, come here," he repeated. Her eyes grew in shock. _"Does he expect me to go up that?"_ she thought. "Come here," he said once more, his voice much more commanding this time. Avril stopped right in front the wall and Loki stood above her on the wall, his lips tugged into a mocking smirk.

He stretched out his arm and offered it to her, to which, Avril sent him confused glances in reply. Hesitantly, she took it and he immediately pulled her up so that the two of them stood on top of the wall. She desperately tried to balance herself as she wobbled and flailed her free arm wildly in an effort to keep herself from falling. Pathetic, Loki thought. If he had wanted her to fall in the first place, he would've let go of her hand right when she had stepped on the ledge; there was really no need for her to flail about, he thought.

"Calm down," he ordered. Panicking and out of instinct, Avril replied, "Calm down? I'm going to fall!" Loki rolled his eyes and let go of her hand, quickly sending her down to the pile of grass below. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she asked as she rubbed the aching parts of her body. "That was so you would stop acting like a pathetic child and follow as I say," he hissed, his tone was calm which scared Avril all the more. She didn't want to make his patience run out. "O-Okay, fine," she answered respectfully.

He pulled her up again and she tried to keep as calm as she could. She was mentally cursing herself for wearing her tight sneakers which only made it harder for her to keep her balance. The again, she thought, Loki was wearing weird leather boots that were almost knee high and he didn't look like he was having any problems. _"He's a god,"_ she reminded herself silently.

"Good," he said, "you're finally getting something done. Balance is an important basic in fighting. Before I teach you how to control your powers, you'll need to understand first the basics so you would be prepared for the more complicated ones."

Avrill nodded slowly, mindful that any wrong move might make her topple down again. "Further along this ledge, there is a red line. Once you have crossed that, you finish training for today," he explained. Avril wanted to say "_Is that it? That's training already? I mean it's hard and all that but I hardly think it's enough to help me learn how to fight_" but she knew that if he was making her do this, then this was definitely not easy.

Loki let go of her hand slowly and gently before he went down and stood under the shade of a fine tree that magically appeared out of nowhere a few feet away from the wall.

* * *

There was no smile on Loki's face. Actually, he looked completely and utterly irritated and bored. It was almost dusk; the sky was already painted with different shades of orange and red which began to fade into hues of purple and violet. He let out one more yawn as he watched Avril trying and failing miserably at walking on the ledge. He knew it was going to be quite difficult for her but he never expected that it would take her forever to do the task. She stretched out her long slender arms and would flap them wildly whenever she'd be at the brink of falling. Loki had counted how many times she had fallen, a hundred times to be exact, and he could see several cuts and bruises marked on her skin. He had to admit that she was persistent, though. He knew it had to take a lot of determination for her to keep trying but he was getting bored and he couldn't take anymore of the killer boredom that was looming over him.

He headed for the wall, walking imperiously as usual. Avril saw him walking in her direction and she fell once again. A soft 'hmph' escaped his thin lips as he jumped up the wall. She furrowed her brows at him, earning her a quick roll of his eyes. He offered his hand again and pulled her up. This time, he took both of her hands into his and the two of them stood on top of the wall facing each other. She began to blush furiously though Loki paid no mind.

Slowly, he began walking , and Avril walked with him. They took each step slowly and carefully at first. Avril flashed him a warm smile when they had gotten a little farther from where they started and as they walked, he began to smile along with her. "Thank you, Loki," she told him, the sincere happiness in her words were unmistakable and it made Loki feel something he knew he hadn't felt in quite a long while. Joy. Pure and innocent joy gained by helping someone but was it just that? He did not know. At that moment, it did not matter, he was happy, and that was all that counted; he was happy seeing her happy.

The two them drew near the red line and Avril burst into a triumphant laugh. "FINALLY!" she yelled out. But she had spoken too soon. She took a wrong step that made her wobble, and she let go of his arm and grabbed him by his clothes. Next thing she knew, the two of them were on the grass, with her laid on top of him. She blushed even harder and her eyes grew wide as she tried to figure out what to say. Strange though, she had never expected him to be this warm. Whenever he'd walk beside her, he would radiate some kind of cold aura that she could not feel now.

Loki brushed away stray strands of her dark hair as he stared right into her purple eyes and she met her emerald ones. Feeling her warm breath on his skin made him feel... different. As the last rays of the tired sun disappeared, their lips met in a passionate kiss...


End file.
